Do As I Say
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: "Well well well, it looks like somebody's been having a little fun in the closet." She said smiling at the twins. FEMSLASH.


"What in the world?" Catherine Joy or also known to be Lana had saw something different that she never thought she see before in her life. She sees both of the Bella Twins Nikki and Brie making out backstage. Nikki had just gotten finished with a match against Emma, she was the now reigning Divas Champion. Lana kept staring at the Divas kissing each other in the mouths, she kept staring at the sight of the two sisters locking lips with each other, she then started to get a little wet at the sight. Even though she was in the relationship with the United States Champion, Rusev, she also had a thing for women as well. She was getting horny of course and decided to take this up a notch and get out her iPhone 6 and snapped pictures of the Bellas kissing and hugging on one another.

"This will be great." She thought and continued to her pictures of the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nikki and Brie went out of the closet backstage where they were soon confronted by the blonde Ravishing Russian.

"Well well well, it looks like somebody's been having a little fun in the closet." She said smiling at the twins.

"What are you talking about?" Brie asked trying to hide her secret lust for her sister away from Lana.

"You two know very well of what I am talking about."

"No we don't, what is it?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe this will help refresh your memory." She said taking out her iPhone and showing the Bella Twins the photos that she took with the Bella Twins kissing each other.

"What the hell?" Brie said

"Where did you get that?" Nikki asked.

"Oh I have my ways of getting things, it is so pathetic that you American girls try to hide things."

"Lana, if you know what's best for you. I suggest you delete those pictures right now." Brie said getting angry.

"Or what Brie? Are you going to do your stupid facebuster on me or have your sister do that stupid Rack Attack? I don't think so."

"Lana, please we don't want anyone to know about this. We could get fired for this, please don't tell anyone about this." Nikki pleaded which made Lana laugh.

"You poor American girls are so vacuous, however I won't tell anybody about this..."

"Thanks." The Bellas soon turned to walk until.

"...but I do want something in exchange for keeping my mouth shut."

"What do you want?" Brie asked.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Nikki said confused.

"I want the two of you to satisfy me, right here right now."

"Woman, have you lost your mind? I'm not doing this." Brie said.

"Okay well I can always show Stephanie and Triple H what you two were doing in this particular closet."

"No, please. We'll do whatever you want." Nikki said which made Brie give her a widened eyes.

"I'm horny, alright. Plus, this just something we have to do so she doesn't tell on us. Just go with it." She said.

Brie had knew how much her sister didn't want their secrets blown, so she had to go with it even though she didn't want to. The two nodded in agreement and stood in front of Lana, who already had her top discarded showing her her lovely breast towards the twins.

"Go ahead, don't be shy." She said assured. The twins inched their closer before they placed their lips upon the Ravishing Russian's nipples. The Ravishing Russian moaned as she felt her nipple get harden by the twins flicking their tongues on them. Nikki felt Lana's nipple harden in her mouth and was starting to get wet while she slid her hand in her panties, Brie on the other hand was nervous about this, she was okay if this was her sister she was doing this too but she was scared that someone would see them. Lana began to moan while running her fingers through Brie's hair and doing the same thing to Nikki's hair.

"You pathetic American girls sure can suck on good nipples." Lana purred as she leaned her head back letting them suck her nipples. Nikki who was already turned on by this decided to take this up a notch and placed her hand in Lana's skirt and rubbed her pussy making Lana release Nikki's hair and kissed her on her lips, the both of them had on red lipstick so their lips smudged on each other's face while they kissed wildly.

Brie on the other hand wasn't sure about this, but she had to go along with it if it meant keeping Lana quiet, keeping her and her sister's name in good hands, and no ever once thinking about this ever once when she gets done with this.

* * *

Brie whimpered in ecstasy as she followed Lana's command. Her fingers stroked along her labia, slowly and delicately sliding along the slick pussylips in a perfect echo of Nikki's masturbation. Lana started to mimic Nikki as well; as much as she really just wanted to hump three of her own fingers until she came, she had a purpose in all this beyond just a hot mutual masturbation session, and right now that meant doing whatever Nikki did.

"That's right, little one," she cooed out, "see Nikki's fingers moving, and as you do so, feel the pleasure in your own body. You know exactly what that pleasure feels like, as Nikki strokes...and rubs...and pets. You can feel it, and it feels so very good. It feels...mmmmm...so hot, so sexy..." Nikki slipped a finger inside herself, and Lana lost her train of thought for a second as she did the same.

But only for a second. "You can feel that connection, can't you, pet? We are as one, here. All three of us, moving in perfect unison, feeling the same sensations, and it's so perfect. Your body feels every second of our pleasure, doesn't it?"

"y-yes, mistress," Brie husked out, her voice shaky as her fingers continued to move. Her eyes drifted back and forth between Nikki and Lana, no longer entirely certain of which to follow. Brie was building up nicely, her finger now stroking in and out of her pussy rapidly while her thumb danced on her clit, and Lana had a pretty good idea of what it was doing to the two of them because she was doing the exact same thing and it was driving her pretty fucking wild right now.

"Feel that pleasure, little one, feel it, oh, feels so good, you're so aroused, Nikki's fingers making your body so hot..." Lana knew that Brie wouldn't catch the phrasing, not consciously, but her subconscious would make the connection between Nikki's motions and the feelings her own fingers were giving her. And right now, Brie's subconscious-her hot, submissive, achingly adorable subconscious-was in charge.

"Perfect unison, perfect arousal, perfect pleasure..." Lana's hips bucked a little, and both of the other two girls followed along, their rapport so strong now and the pleasure so intense that none of them were certain anymore who was leading their dance of bliss. Which was Lana's cue to clarify things. "Freeze, little one. Body totally frozen now, by my will. Freeze now."

No matter how many times Lana did this, it never stopped being unbelievably fucking sexy. Brie suddenly went completely still, a slight tremble now the only outward sign of the pleasure coursing through her body. Her eyes drank in the sight of Nikki and Lana continued explorations in a way that made it absolutely clear that their rapport held perfectly; she'd completely accepted that she would feel every sensation the other two felt, and that continued even when her own fingers stopped moving. "Good girl," Lana whimpered out, "good girl, good girl, pleasure building, Nikki's fingers making your body so hot now, can't stop, can't think, my fingers making your body...nnnnh...body so aroused and needy and horny and...and..."

Nikki shuddered, only her intense conditioning holding her back from a massive orgasm. Lana wished she had it that easy; it took all her willpower not to just let her body go and cum like crazy. But she wanted to hold off as long as she could, and bring both girls to that endless plateau right on the edge of orgasm. "So hot now, so obedient, feels so good to...ohhh..."

Lana knew she couldn't take much more. "Freeze, pet. Freeze now," she moaned out, and Nikki joined Brie in total immobility. The two of them both trembled now with arousal as Lana's fingers became the focus of their whole world, and that was almost enough to push her over the edge. But she held out just a little longer, wanting the sight of both girls utterly lost in pleasure, mindless with bliss as their will broke completely under the onslaught of sensation and they gratefully gave themselves to her...

And when she saw that look in their eyes that told her that they'd gone that deep, when they were totally lost in pleasure, she gasped out, "Cum, cum now, cum now, cum now," as her fingers plunged into her own pussy and her thumb jammed down on her clit and her cunt clenched around her hand and she came and came and came. And the best part of all, the hottest part of all, was hearing the moans and whimpers from her two deeply hypnotized pets and knowing that they felt every second of it too. Lana's pleasure deepened Nikki's pleasure and Nikki's pleasure reinforced Brie's pleasure and both of their hypnotic orgasms made Lana so hot that she came all over again.

It felt like an eternity before the orgasms finally ended and she could whimper out, "Good girls. Release." Then she crawled over to them, still shaking as residual endorphins made tiny starbursts inside her head, and held them tightly as they collapsed against her in utter, obedient bliss.

And when she had finally recovered, she did it to them all over again.

"You girls are very good at this, I hope we could continue this again." She said walking out of the closet backstage still with her lipstick smudged leaving Brie and Nikki behind.

"Do you wanna make out?" Nikki asked Brie.


End file.
